emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03247
}} is the 3,249th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 20 August, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the village Sam is lying on the road after the rubbish truck has exploded. There is rubbish everywhere and Lisa runs over to Sam. She and Zak help him up and Sam says he is all right. [Pollard|Gloria is covered with rubbish and she has broken the heel off one of her shoes. She is annoyed that Eric has managed to stay so clean. Ashley, Edna and Viv ask Zak what he had in the van that would make it explode. He says he has no idea and that he thought it was just rubbish. The committee doesn't believe him. Lisa asks Zak where Wally is. Back at Wishing Well Cottage Wally is busy packing his things. In the village Lisa says she'll go back to the house to see if Wally is there. Zak says he and Sam will come too. Eric tells everyone to get to work tidying the village up. Viv says there is no point as all her plants are ruined and they can't possibly win now. Ashley says that Diane will give her some of hers and they all need to pull together if they are to stand a chance of winning. They agree. Meanwhile Seth seems pleased that Emmerdale's chances of winning have been reduced. Betty is suspicious. In the Post Office Robert and Andy are annoyed that they missed the explosion. Edna and Tricia run in looking for black bin liners. Donna gives her a box and asks her how she is paying. Tricia says to put it on Viv's community spirit tab. Outside everyone is tidying up and Diane gives Viv some of her plants. Lisa comes home to find Wally. She says she knows he was responsible for blowing up the van and that he could have killed Sam. Wally says that it was dynamite as he recognised the sound but he didn't put it in the truck. He asks if Lisa has called the police and she says no. Outside, Mack asks Diane what Rodney wanted earlier. Diane explains that he wants to buy out Bernice and that she isn't sure. Mack says that he has some money saved for a rainy day if she ever needs it. Diane thanks him but tells him it’s not raining yet. Tricia runs out saying the "mortgage people" are on the phone. In Home Farm Brian tells Cynthia that he wants to get in touch with Katie but is scared of driving her further away. He asks her how she dealt with Latisha and says it can't have been easy for Cynthia. Brian says he will make an effort as if he rejects Katie, he rejects the baby as well. Bob is cleaning up the Woolpack flowers and Viv tells him to not try too hard as they don't want them to win Best Business Display. Diane comes out of the Woolpack and tells Mack that the phone call was not a success. Due to her age and the current turnover of the business they are unable to offer her another mortgage. Viv comes over and says that Diane should show her round sometime, as she is sure she could get another mortgage. Bob tries to dissuade Viv and Diane looks annoyed. Gloria and Eric await the judges with sandwiches. They greet them just before the bridge. Glynis gets out of one of the cars and Eric looks surprised. She is one of the judges. She makes a sarcastic comment about the state of Gloria. Zak and Sam arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage. Zak accuses Wally of trying to lose him his job but Wally denies this. Wally says he didn't put anything in the van but Zak doesn't believe him. Sam butts in saying it was him and he thought it was rubbish. Zak says that isn't the point and that Wally has been trying to ruin things for him since he arrived. He says he feels there is something between Wally and Lisa and Lisa is horrified. She says there is nothing going on between she and Wally and asks how long Zak has been feeling like this. Zak says since Wally arrived. Part 2 On Robblesfield Road, Gloria is giving the judges sandwiches. Glynis asks what theme Emmerdale has taken. Eric says community spirit and that Ashley has been working very hard along with the rest of the village. Eric suggests the judge's walk down to the village rather than drive and he and Glynis lead the way. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak says he has felt like half a man since the operation and that he is sick of everyone thinking Wally is so great. He says he struts around like he owns the place and he has had enough. Lisa says that nobody could compare to Zak and that he is the only man she wants. In the village everyone has finished. The judges walk down the street and Eric introduces them to the committee. Ashley welcomes them. At Wishing Well, Lisa tells Zak that she didn't want Wally to stay when he arrived as she was afraid that her feelings might run away with her like they did when she was fifteen. But then, she admits, when he started fussing round her and doing house work he made her feel special. Zak tells her she is special but that he feels like an old git. Lisa says he is strong and brave and he is all she needs. In the village one of the judges asks Edna what her motive was behind her garden. She says she went for tradition in keeping with village life. The judges are impressed with Tricia's garden and she said she didn't want to go for tradition as it is simply too easy. Harry one of the male judges says Tricia seems to be a woman of many talents. Edna mutters that it is shame that gardening isn't one of them. Viv and Bob await the judges at the post office. Viv is annoyed that they are spending too long looking at the Woolpack but Bob assures her they will spend just as long looking at theirs. The judges simply walk past. Glynis thanks Ashley for showing them round and Harry tells them they will notify them today with the result. Glynis kisses Eric and they leave. At Wishing Well, Zak apologises for taking Lisa for granted. She says she just wants a bit more affection but that he still makes her feel safe. At the Woolpack Diane talks to Rodney in the back room about becoming business partners again. Rodney says they make a formidable business team and to think about it. In Café Hope Andy looks at the scan picture of the baby on the computer. He tells Donna he has been saving up for a pram and that he was going to go and look for one in Hotten tomorrow. Donna says she will come with him. In the Woolpack everyone awaits the result. Brian tells Cynthia that he spoke to Katie and she is going to come over tomorrow. She is really pleased for him. He asks Jack if he can take the day off work and he says yes. Seth in the meantime says he thinks Robblesfield has won. Gloria's mobile rings and she puts Ashley on. He looks pleased and everyone thinks they have won. When he comes off the phone he has a huge smile on his face and tells the pub they came second. Everyone is disappointed but Ashley says it is a great achievement especially considering what happened today. Robblesfield came first and best business went to a funeral home in Skipdale. Everyone moans apart from Seth who looks thrilled. He tells Betty he had a bet on that Robblesfield would win and that he has won £200! Zak and Lisa sit on a bench overlooking the village. They talk about Wally and says he'll be alright as long as the police don't arrest him. Zak apologises again and says he thought he was going to lose Lisa. He tells her he loves her and she says it to him. He says the Village in Bloom competition went with a bang today and smiles. Lisa says it is more like 'Village In Boom'. They both laugh and cuddle. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes